Adventures of the Heart
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella wants nothing more than to be a chef. So when a chance to work in Troy Bolton's kitchen comes her way will she take it. Hold up Troy big problem he's her elder brother's best friend and she hopelessly in love with him. Will she just learn to cook or will she also have an adventure of the heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures of the heart**

**Check out my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella had wanted to cook for as long as she could remember. She remembered being at home or at playschool when she was little and all she would do was play in the play kitchen. Or help her mom in the kitchen. That was up until the age of 13 after that her mom didn't feel the need to help her, she could reach all the shelves by herself or with a stool, she was old enough to use the oven and appliances. Gabriella cooked most of the family meals each night. But on top of that she made cakes, and desserts al l the time. She practiced recipes and techniques that she wanted to learn. She had the qualifications all she needed now was a job but no one would take on a just out of college cook with no experience. She needed to volunteer and she knew just the guy to see.

Troy Bolton had been best friends with her brother since they were tots. Now at the age of 21 he was almost a world renowned chef having been in a kitchen since he was 13 and working his way up. Now at 21 he had his own restaurant Bolton's and changed the menu every week sometimes everyday. Because of his job in rarely came to the Bolton house. But he did try and stop by for a meal at least once a month on the day the restaurant was closed. A Sunday and Gabriella always cooked on a Sunday.

Tomorrow was Sunday and but more importantly it was the Sunday Troy was coming and well Gabriella was cooking a three course meal. She had just learned how to make chicken liver pate, she was doing pasta bake for a main and chocolate brownie for dessert. However she had to make chutney to go with the pate and a salad plus toast the brioche no problem. Pasta bake simple. The dessert was what caused the problem the brownie was simple it was the sugar decoration that caused Gabriella problems it always burnt and she hoped tomorrow it wouldn't.

Sunlight streamed in though the crack in the curtains falling across Gabriella's face. Blinking she slowly sat up and glanced at the clock. 10 o'clock, 10 O'CLOCK CRAP Troy was coming at 12 she would never have lunch ready by 12.30.

20 minutes she was rushing down the stairs tying her damp hair back.

"Trying to look good for someone?" asked Aaron

Gabriella jumped and slipped down the remaining stairs and sprawled flat on her face her wrist becoming crushed under her body.

"Shut up Aaron," snapped Gabriella pushing herself up to her feet

Ignoring the pain in her wrist Gabriella set about preparing the pasta bake ready to go in the oven. Once that was cooking she prepared the starters and placed them in the fridge ready. Now it was time for the sugar decoration and it was 12 so Troy would be there any second. So just as she thought she had gotten it perfect and was lifting the pan of the stove a sharp pain shot though her wrist as the doorbell chimed and the pan fell to the floor splashing hot caramel up her legs. At that moment Troy and her brother entered the room and rushed to her aid.

Moments later she found herself sat on the floor with Troy pressing cold tea towels to her legs.

"My sugar," said Gabriella

"You can try again later," said Troy

"But it was perfect," whined Gabriella "It never works and the one time it does I drop the pan,"

"Sugar decoration?" asked Troy

Gabriella nods.

"I help you after," smiled Troy looking up at her before he returned his gaze to her legs.

"After we've taken you to hospital," he added

"Oh god," groaned Gabriella brining her hands up to her face.

A sudden shock shot though her body as Troy gently took her right wrist away from her face.

"Have you hurt your wrist?" asked Troy gently prodding it

"No," said Gabriella "OW!" she exclaimed as Troy prodded a tender part  
"I think that's a yes," he smiled "What happened?" he asked

"I woke up later and I rushing downstairs to get dinner ready, when Aaron made me jump and I fell down the stairs. I wanted to cook so much that I guess I didn't feel it," explained Gabriella

"Aaron," calls Troy

Aaron comes suturing though from the kitchen "Yeah?" he asked

"Gabriella needs to go to hospital," said Troy

"I'll start the car," said Aaron

"What about lunch?" asked Gabriella

"Lunch can wait until later," said Troy

"I turned the oven off and cleaned up the caramel sauce," said Aaron "I'm going to the car," he added

"I worked so hard," said Gabriella

"I'm sure you did," said Troy

"I wanted to ask you something," blurted Gabriella

Troy helped her to her feet. "What?" he asked

"Do you take people on for work experience?" asked Gabriella

"I'll think about it and talk to the owner," smiled Troy "But first lets get that wrist and those burns sorted," smiled Troy

"I thought you were the owner," smiled Gabriella

"I am so I'll think about it," smiled Troy as they sat in the car

"Think about what?" asked Aaron as they drove towards the hospital

"Gabriella wants to do work experience at my restaurant," explained Troy

"You know I can cook, I have a passion for it and the qualifications I just need some experience," said Gabriella

"You need something for your CV," said Troy

"That too," said Gabriella

"Why do you need to work experience when you have the qualifications?" asked Aaron  
"Are you deaf? Have you not heard what as been going on at home. I have applied to every restaurant, deli and café in Albuquerque no one wants a just out of college no experience no reputation chef," said Gabriella

"Then there all jerks. Because I am willing to take a chance," said Troy

"Really?" asked Gabriella

"You have made her day," smirked Aaron

"Shut up Aaron," snapped Gabriella

"You start work experience when you wrist is better," said Troy

"So tomorrow?" asked Gabriella

"Gabriella if your wrist is sprained it will take a good 3 weeks for it to get better," said Troy

"Aww," moaned Gabriella

"You can come in to sign some paperwork and sit back and watch the service," said Troy "And after hours I will teach you everything I know,"

Gabriella had no words to the last statement she just sat in the back a smile her gaping mouth.

"You've made her speechless," chuckled Aaron

"That's because I'm the best chef in Albuquerque," smirked Troy

"Someone's a little full of himself," said Aaron

"He is the best chef and it's a honour to learn from him," said Gabriella

"Feed the ego why don't you Gabs," said Aaron

"Will you tell the secret of your saffron sauce?" asked Gabriella leaning forward.

"Nope," said Troy popping the p.

Gabriella sat back arms folded across her chest.

"Maybe one day," smiled Troy as they pulled up at the hospital "Come on let's go get you treated," he added

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventures of the heart**

**Check out my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 2**

It was Gabriella's third week at Bolton's and she loved it. She wasn't loved by some people for she loved it there. It was exactly were she wanted to be. Even when jealous co workers dumped pots of hot tomato sauce all over your top forcing you get too changed in Troy's office. Which was exactly were Gabriella was now sat in Troy's office in black top and trousers with hot tomato sauce splattered all over her top, neck and arms.

There was no way she was taking her shirt of in this office she didn't care if Troy had a spare one which would smell like him but she didn't care there was no way ever she would take her shirt off.

"Gabriella," said Troy entering the office a towel his hand "You need to take your shirt off," he added as he closed the blinds to give her some privacy.

"No," replied Gabriella

"Gabriella come on the blinds are closed and I've seen in you less. If you don't take that top of it will stick to your skin. So I'm basically saying if you don't take that top off I'll do it for you," smiled Troy

"And wouldn't we love everyone to walk in on that it'd get back to Aaron in no time," laughed Gabriella hauling her t-shirt over her head.

Troy winced as red splotches came into view as the t-shirt came off.

"Is it bad?" asked Gabriella

"Why don't you look?" asked Troy

Gabriella looked down. "Oh god I'm never going to be able to wear a bikini or strapless dress again," groaned Gabriella

"I say you press this wet dish cloth against you for a few minutes but my top on and I take you home and we get in a bath of cold water," said Troy

"Cold water that will be bloody freezing," whined Gabriella

"Freezing or burns for the rest of your life?" asked Troy

"Fine," grumbled Gabriella

Troy tossed her the wet tea towel and turned to root in his drawers for his spare t-shirt. After a few minutes of searching he located it and handed it to Gabriella who pulled it on and inhaled his scent.

He chuckled and walked over to her placing a kiss on her forehead and hugging her close.

"Let's get you home," whispered Troy

Gabriella nodded and winced as the burns began to sting.

Hold up your thinking, she's been there three weeks. Three weeks we know nothing of. She and Troy are acting like a couple when did this happened because three weeks prior she was head over heels and he was oblivious.

Well it all started with the Bolton's Work Christmas Due just when Gabriella started. Gabriella had been invited and gone much too some people's dismay. Things had gotten hazy and one drink turned into five and five turned into a club and a club turned into some dancing which turned into a bed. More specifically Troy's bed with Gabriella in it with Troy and no clothes.

**Flashback**

Gabriella woke up her mind was hazy and fuzzy. She couldn't remember what happened last night, where she was, or how she ended up there and her head was pounding which meant one thing. Last night she was drunk, this morning she had a hangover. With a groan she raised herself from the bed she was in. Great not her house, she had, had a one night stand, she looked to her right to see a bare back next to her. She peered at the face, crap it was Troy-she was so dead.

Then she remembered whispers from the night before calling Troy's name and whispers of love. She was so screwed, there was one little fact that no one knew Gabriella was in love with Troy but harboured her feelings because it wasn't that big a deal to her. The love she felt wasn't strong but after last night after making love with him she was screwed literally she was defiantly in love with Troy Bolton and defiantly in trouble.

Her heart and head were battling whether to flee or stay. If she stayed it could be the start of something and if she went she could keep it herself unless Troy remembers who she was. Her thoughts were stalled however when Troy rolled over and came face to face with her.

"Morning Gabriella," he smiled

"Morning," mumbled Gabriella

"Hey what's up?" asked Troy

"I need to go," said Gabriella sitting up and clutching the bed sheets to her chest her eyes searching the room for her clothes.

Troy's long muscular arms reached out and stopped her from leaving the warm confines of his bed.

"Don't go," he whispered

"You do realize when Aaron finds out about this we're both dead," said Gabriella

"Who's going to tell him?," asked Troy "Please stay have some breakfast," he said

"Ok," agreed Gabriella "But you need to leave the room and while I get dressed,"

"Why?" asked Troy as he slipped out of bed

"I'm insecure about my body ok," said Gabriella hiding her face in hands

Troy slipped on his boxers and crossed the room to her pry her hands from her face and sit next to her.

"Believe me when I say you have the body of a goddess. You're gorgeous and you have nothing to be insecure about. Before you say it your not fat, your a cuddly girl. Seriously guys don't like girls who have nothing on them. Guys like curves and you have perfect curves," smiled Troy

"Really?" asked Gabriella a small smile on her face

"Would you like me to show you?" asked Troy pressing a small kiss to Gabriella's uncovered shoulder

"That's ok," smiled Gabriella

Troy looked up at her face and then slowly hovered over her and started peppering kisses all over Gabriella exposed skin.

These actions had Gabriella giggling and wiggling before Troy released her body and stood up.

Gabriella rose from the bed, sheets still wrapped around her body and began to pick up her clothes that were scattered around the room. She watched for a moment as Troy searched for a pair of jeans his back muscles rippling as he moved.

"There on the floor," she said as she pulled her dress over her head.

Troy turned and spotted the jeans and pulled them on before looking up at her.

"Thanks and you're beautiful," he said "Now shall we go and make some pancakes?" he asked

"Hangover food?" asked Gabriella

"They work for me," smiled Troy and Gabriella nodded.

**End Flashback**

No one knew of that night or the nights that followed. After service when everyone went home and Gabriella got in Troy's car. Everyone assumed that he was dropping her off at her house. They knew she lived with her brother but her brother hardly saw her since she got involved with Troy. The last three weeks there had not been lunch at the Montez's on a Sunday because there had been only Aaron there. But since no one else was there Aaron often stayed at his girlfriend's Lara apartment. And Troy and Gabriella were either curled up in bed together, cooking brunch or curled up on the sofa watching whatever was on TV. They were content. It wasn't a fling but it wasn't a relationship. It was comfortable and that is how they liked it. But there minds whirred when they weren't with the other. Does he/she want more? Will he/she want to finish this soon to find a proper relationship? There hearts both wanted more but there mouths were too scared to speak.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventures of the heart**

**Check out my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 3**

It has been a few weeks since the sauce incident and Gabriella's burns have cleared up nicely. But neither mouths have spoken of the feelings twisting and turning inside them.

It is one morning when Troy speaks that everything changes for worse.

"Gabriella I we need to talk," he finally said

Thoughts wired in Gabriella's mind. "He's breaking up with me. He doesn't want to be with me anymore. Were not even together,"

She had hastily got to her feet chair over turning.

"I understand," she had muttered before fleeing to the bedroom tears cascading down her cheeks has she gathered her belongings.

Troy had been sat at the table in shock until it dawned on him what Gabriella thought he wanted to say.

Quickly getting to his feet he to overturned his chair as he made his way hastily to the bedroom tripping over Gabriella's chair as he went.

"Gabriella," he said as he entered

Gabriella did not cast her eyes upon him but carried on packing.

"You don't want this anymore Troy I understand," she said

"Gabriella you've got it wrong I do want you and I do want this. I'm in love with you," he confessed

"What?" asked Gabriella astonished as she turned to him

"I said I'm in love with you," he said as he strode over to her and claim her mouth with his.

Hands reached to pull the other to the other. Gabriella's hands clutching Troy's arms as his tangled into her hair one sliding thought it supporting her neck as he dipped her. Their bodies pressing together.

Their mouths pulled from the other gasping as they sucked in vital oxygen before Troy's mouth moulded to Gabriella's neck kissing and nipping making her gasp.

Gabriella's hands tore at Troy's shirt ripping it from his shoulders as buttons popped off.

This began the frenzy of hands shredding clothes from the others person before their bodies moulded together as one as Gabriella's back hit the dresser behind her. Whispers of love and gasps and groans of pleasure escaped their mouths as their tongues battled for dominance while their bodies succumbed to the pleasure of each other.

They clung to the other after their pleasure and need had been extinguished and curled up in bed arms encircling the over as they lay in silence regaining their breath and speaking only of love. Before their drifted into a fitful sleep.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Adventures of the heart**

**Check out my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 4**

Troy's apartment was bathed in the golden glow of candle light. A delectable smell came from the kitchen. And Troy was no where to be seen. He was in the bedroom getting changed. Gabriella was due any minute and all that was left to do set the table.

So just as he had finished setting the table and it looked just right. There was a knock at the door.

Troy furrowed his brown as he went to get it. Gabriella had a key why was she knocking unless she was acting like this was a proper date.

But when he opened the door he found Aaron-Gabriella's brother.

"I have company tonight," said Troy

"I was coming to talk to you about Gabriella. She says she has a boyfriend," said Aaron

"Holy shit!" murmured Troy but not because of Aaron's comment.

But Troy did not hear Aaron's last comment as coming up the stairs was Gabriella dressed in a gorgeous midnight blue halter neck dress. The halter went round Gabriella's neck and ended at the top of her chest, the halter being covered in thousands of tiny crystals, just before her chest the ends of the halters were inches apart creating a little tear drop gap showing the a little bit of cleavage. This tear drop was also ringed in crystals. It was pulled tight across her chest and other ring of crystal wrapped around the dress under her bust. The dress was tight against the rest of her torso showing of her figure but when it got just past her hips it wafted out slightly. Just above both of her hips a small oval was cut out and ringed in crystals. The oval of the left exposed a small but noticeable lilac, soft pink and gold butterfly tattoo. The back of the dress started inches above the ovals and midway way down the back two thin straps crossed over holding the dress to her form. On her feet where sliver stilettos. She had a big black bag that did not go with outfit but Troy knew it was filled with clothes for the next couple of days.

Troy had been staring at Gabriella for far too long and that was when Aaron turned to see what had Troy mesmerized so much that his mouth had fallen open.

"Dude!" exclaimed Aaron. Gabriella looked up. "That's my sister,"

"I'm a guy and she looks gorgeous," said Troy

"Thank you," said Gabriella as she reached them.

Aaron looked between the two of them.

"I don't wanna know," he decided before he left

Once Aaron was round the stairs Gabriella entered Troy's flat. And Troy attacked her lips.

"You really do look gorgeous," said Troy

"You look pretty good yourself. Did you plan matching?" she asked

Troy looked down at his outfit dark blue jeans, socks and button down shirt top two buttons open.

"No I did not know what you wearing," said Troy

"Something smells delicious," smiled Gabriella as she bent do to tug her heels off.

"Do those shoes hurt you?" asked Troy as he walked back into the kitchen.

"A bit," said Gabriella

"Why do you wear them then?" asked Troy

"Because I have the best boyfriend ever who will rub my feet later," smiled Gabriella following into the kitchen.

"Ok I love having you in my kitchen but tonight you are not allowed in," said Troy blocking the doorway.

"Ok," said Gabriella backing away and going lying on the sofa not realizing Troy was staring after her.

"When's the food I'm starving," said Gabriella

"Could you at least act like this is a proper date?" asked Troy

Gabriella looked up to see Troy staring at her and then saw the blue checked tea towel that was hang from his jeans and she burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Troy

"The tea towel," laughed Gabriella "Sorry I will pour the wine and sit at the table," she smiled

"First dish will be out in a couple of minutes," said Troy

"Is everything ready do you need any help?" asked Gabriella

"You not in the kitchen tonight yeah everything is ready it's just staying warm in the oven and needs plating up," smiled Troy before he walked back in kitchen.

From the table Gabriella could see the back of Troy and she got distracted as she poured the wine. So distracted that she managed to over fill Troy's glass and then knock it over her dress.

"Shit!" she exclaimed

"You ok?" called Troy

"Yeah I just managed to overfill you glass, knock it over ruin the table cloth and my dress," called Gabriella "Can you hold first dish I'm going to change and wash this out," she added

"Yeah it's fine. Though I am disappointed," said Troy coming out of the kitchen  
"Why?" asked Gabriella as she rooted though her bag for some more clothes.

"I was looking forward to taking that dress off and have it pooled on my floor," smirked Troy

"Well you could come and take it off now," smirked Gabriella

"Food first sex later," laughed Troy

"Do you have any club soda?" asked Gabriella "And light coloured cloth," she added

Minutes later Troy came out of the kitchen with both.

"How long you going to be?" asked Troy

"About 10 minutes," said Gabriella

"Right that gives me an idea of how many dishes I can plated up," smiled Troy

"How many dishes are we having?" asked Gabriella

"A few lots of little portions of great meals," said Troy

Gabriella went into the bedroom and ten minutes later returned dressed in a black halter top and black skinny jeans.

"Troy I'm going to have to come in the kitchen this dress needs to go in the washer now," she called

"What wash?" asked Troy

"Warm wash cycle," said Gabriella

"Ok," said Troy taking it from her

"I'll go and sit down again," said Gabriella

"Yes," said Troy "And you look beautiful" he said pecking her on the lips

"Thank you" smiled as she went to sit down

"Ok you ready" he called minutes later

"Yeah" she called

Troy walked out of the kitchen.

"Ok first dish prawn cocktail," said Troy

This dish was presented on a square white plate the prawn cocktail was balanced on top of small salad of cucumbers and lettuces. And four small triangles of brown bread sat across from the salad tips touching.

After 10 minutes the plates were clean.

"Ready for the next dish?" asked Troy

Gabriella nodded and had a sip of water to rinse her palate.

Troy took the plates back into the kitchen and return minutes later.

Gabriela could see green. And she was right

Toasted triangles of brown bread leant against a small white pot of chicken liver pate with some cress in the two corners of the plate that were untouched.

"Your doing all my favourite meals," accused Gabriella

"Maybe," smiled Troy "Tuck in or the mains will over cooked," he smiled

Gabriella tuck into the chicken live pate using her knife to spread it over the bread before taking a big bite.

Minutes later Troy was bringing out the first main.

Another white plate with a small rectangular dish filled with lasagne and to the side of it two triangles of homemade garlic bread.

To follow that was a small chicken korma, homemade meat and gravy pie and finally rack of lamb- two racks each- over garlic mash.

"Are you stuffed or do you want dessert?" asked Troy

"Dessert," smiled Gabriella

Troy cleared away the plates and minutes later returned.

As he placed her plate in front of her she could see it was filled with lots of mini chocolate desserts.

In the four corners of the plate sat half a chocolate covered strawberry then lying the edge of the plate was a little line of chocolate sauce, then in the middle was three of rows. The first row had a profiterole roll covered in chocolate sauce, next to it was a chocolate fondant and after that a mini chocolate fudge cake.

In the centre of the plate was a glass filled with chocolate and orange mousse and on either side a small chocolate tart. The last row was two blobs of chocolate ice cream with a square of chocolate ice cream on each and a chocolate éclair in the centre. A dome of spun sugar rested over the top and little lines of chocolate sauce could be seen in between each individual dessert. With little pieces of honeycomb scattered in between each dish's.

"Right chef was do we have?" asked Gabriella

"Chocolate covered strawberries, profiterole, chocolate fondant, mini chocolate fudge cake. Chocolate and orange mousse, chocolate tart, chocolate ice cream and a chocolate éclair and little pieces of honey comb." repiled Troy

10 minutes later there was nothing left but crumbs and smears of chocolate in the plates.

"Now you are allowed in the kitchen," said Troy

"To help with the wash up," smirked Gabriella

"I did the wash up before you came," said Troy "Most of it anyway, the plates just need to go in the dishwasher and I need to wash the two dishes the food was sitting in, in the oven," he added "And your dress will be washed in about half an hour,"

"Well then it can tumble dry," said Gabriella

"Do you wanna go sit in the lounge I'll be though in a couple of minute," said Troy

"You wash I'll load the dishwasher," said Gabriella

"Deal," smiled Troy

Hours later after watching a couple of films and making love and enjoying each other's company they lay exhausted in bed, wrapped in the other's embrace.

"This has been a truly perfect evening. Thank you," whispered Gabriella

"Your welcome," smiled Troy

As Gabriella drifted of to sleep she had one more thing to say.

"Love you," she whispered as she succumbed to sleep

"Love you too," whispered Troy pressing a kiss to her forehead before following her into sleep.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Adventures of the heart**

**Check out my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 5**

Aaron was going out of his mind. Gabriella was never home, Troy was constantly blowing him off. And on top of that when Aaron mentioned Troy or Gabriella to Chad, Zeke or Jason they always changed the subject or mumbled inchoate answers. And Gabriella had practically moved out of the house. Her closet was half empty, her bathroom was empty of her things and her appliances- laptop, Ipod dock, kindle fire and all the charges were gone.

So that is why he was driving over to Troy's to find out if he knew where Gabriella was. He had already phoned Chad and Zeke. And now as he walked up the steps to Troy's flat he was talking to Jason. Who as usual was talking nonsense to avoid the question.

So as Aaron knocked on the door, his phone at his side Jason still rambling he excepted to see Troy at the door. So as it opened he started talking.

"Hey man do you know where Gabriella is cuz I've talked to Chad and Zeke and Jason is being an idiot as usual," rambled Aaron

To which a "HEY" came from his phone

"But you work with her so I thought you might know where she was because she's practically moved out," finished Aaron

At the end of this monologue Aaron looks up and who he sees in front of him is not who he excepted to.

"GABRIELLA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he shouted

And then he did a double as he saw what she wearing a t-shirt that was clearly Troy's- grey Houston We Have A Touchdown t-shirt but that was the only thing she was wearing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARNING?"

And then if that wasn't bad enough Troy walked out the bedroom in his boxers calling "Babe who is it"

And in the silence after you hear Troy say "Shit" and an "Oh crap come from Aaron's phone.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Adventures of the heart**

**Check out my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 6**

A small twinge of pain shot though Gabriella's abdomen as she made some sauce for Troy.

"Chef sauce is done," she called

Troy came over and tasted it. "Very good," he said "I'll show you have to properly proper fish from filleting to presenting it on a plate,"

Another twinge of pain shot though Gabriella's abdomen and she winced.

"I'll just nip to the toilet first," she said

Troy nodded and Gabriella left to the changing rooms.

Once in there she groaned the twinge was now a stronger and constant. She thought she wasn't due on yet. She shrugged must of come earlier. But when she got to the bathroom and took her pants off, her underwear was covered in blood. The pain was strong and made Gabriella clutch her stomach. She felt sick. She pulled her pants back up and went to sit in the cool changing room for a minute.

Someone would come to get her in a minute she had to of been gone over 5 minutes.

What could possibly be happening to her? This wasn't her period there was two much blood. But then it could only be one thing. But they had been careful, condoms and birth control. But there was no other explanation for what was happening. She was having a miscarriage of a baby she didn't know she was pregnant with. Her and Troy's baby. Then she did feel sick and she felt the bile rise up in her throat. She only just made it to the toilet in time. And then she heard a voice. Troy's voice.

She'd forgotten this was a uni sex changing room and he could come and find her.

"Gabriella you ok?" he called his footsteps getting closer to the bathroom.

She flushed the toilet, washed her hands and wiped her face before opening the door and almost crippling over from the pain in her abdomen.

"Brie," Troy said

Gabriella looked up at him, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I think I'm having a miscarriage," she whispered and then the world went black.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Adventures of the heart**

**Check out my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 7**

"Gabriella will you please tell your brother to phone me I haven't heard from him in weeks,"

Gabriella was a leave from work. It had been a week since the miscarriage. Both her and Troy were still taking it in and grieving Troy was throwing himself into his work. She was now living with Troy permanently and Troy had helped her move her things when Aaron was at work.

She was just lay on the sofa watching TV when her mother phoned her.

"I would if I saw him mum," sighed Gabriella

"What do you mean?" asked her mother

"I mean I haven't seen in for about 2 months," replied Gabriella

"Why haven't you phoned me. Where is he?" asked her mother frantically

"At home I guess or at work," said Gabriella

"Well if you at home why haven't you seen him?" asked her mother

It was the moment of truth.

"I moved out mum," said Gabriella

"You can't afford to move and don't say you have a job that pays. Because if you did you wouldn't be at home," said her mother

"Aaron didn't tell you?" said Gabriella

"Tell me what?" asked her mother

"That I have a job," said Gabriella

"He said you were doing work experience in Troy's kitchen but that was at Christmas," said her mother

"Yeah well the owners took me on. I work for Troy," said Gabriella

"You've had a proper paying job for 9 months and you haven't told me," said her mother

"No," said Gabriella "I thought Aaron would have,"

"I last spoke to your brother 2 months ago he said the two of you weren't talking," said her mother "Why?" she asked

"I may be dating Troy," answered Gabriella

"Well that's not a proper answer are you or aren't you?" she asked

"Yes I am," replied Gabriella

"So I assume your living with him?" said her mother

"Yes I am," replied Gabriella

"So it's 6pm why aren't you at work?" asked her mother

"I'm on leave," said Gabriella

"Holiday leave?" asked her mother

"Medical leave," sighed Gabriella

"Why are you sick? What's wrong? Why didn't you move me?" asked her mother

"Mum I'm fine. Troy's been looking after me great. I'll be going back in a couple of weeks," said Gabriella trying avoid answering what was actually wrong with her.

"Gabriella why are you on sick leave?" asked her mother

"I um," said Gabriella

"Gabriella stop avoiding the question and answer it," said her mother

"It happened the day after I talk to you," said Gabriella

"What happened?" asked her mother

"I had a miscarriage," sighed Gabriella

"Why didn't you tell you were pregnant?" asked mother

"Mum the day I had the miscarriage was the day we found out," whispered Gabriella

"You found out because of the miscarriage," said her mum

"Yes," said Gabriella

"You need to be more careful," her mother said

"Mum I know that we know that and we are," said Gabriella

"When did this happen?" asked her mother

"Last week," said Gabriella

"And how long have you too be dating?" asked her mother

"Unofficially since December the 1st. Officially since January," replied Gabriella

"And how long have you been living with Troy?" asked her mother

"Unofficially about 3 months. Officially one week," said Gabriella

"And how long have you been sleeping with him?" asked her mother

"I'm not answering that question," said Gabriella

"From the start I raised you better than that," sighed her mother

"Mother I've just had a miscarriage, lost a child and you're lecturing me about sleeping with Troy since the start," said Gabriella

"I'm saw it was very painful, scary and traumatising," sighed her mother

"Forget it you wouldn't understand," sighed Gabriella

"Yes I would. I had a miscarriage a year before you were both and another when you were two. The one I had when you were two was an epitomic pregnancy and it left me barren," said her mother "I pushed it to the back of my mind because no one should go though losing there unborn baby," she sighed.

"I didn't know, no one told," said Gabriella

"That's why your father was driving so madly the day he died. He was upset it went for a drive to clear his head and he never came back," said her mother

"The first one I was 4 months would have been a girl we named her Anna. The second I was 3 months before I knew. The doctors were wary about me keeping it. I was in and out of hospital I was 5 months when I had the miscarriage a little boy. Named him Peter," she sighed

"I was 3 months would have been a boy we, we named him Antonio Marco Bolton after daddy," whispered Gabriella

"His name was Carlos," said her mother

"We used his two middle names I want my first boy who lives to be called Carlos," explained Gabriella with a yawn.

"I'll let you go get some rest and I'll phone you later in the week. I take it Aaron doesn't know," said her mother

"No he turned up on the doorstep two months ago I was wearing Troy's t-shirt. Troy was in the shower so I answered the door and all he said well shouted was Gabriella what the hell are you doing here. And what the hell are you wearing. But then Troy walked out of the bedroom in his boxers saying babe who is it and. Aaron, he was on the phone to Jason at the time and all you heard from his phone was crap and the dialling tone which was quiet funny later. He had gone round about a month before that when I was just arriving for a date and he said I don't want to know and left," explained Gabriella "But now he doesn't know about the miscarriage," she added "I'm going to go see him though in the next couple of weeks," she added

"I'll phone him this week and try and catch him. Do you want me to come home for a few days?" she asked

"I'd like that," whispered Gabriella

"Well you go get some rest sweetheart. You're going to need it and I'll try and get hold of your brother," said her mother

"Ok Mum bye night love you," said Gabriella

"Love you too mi hija," said her mother and she hung up.

Of course Gabriella never listened to her mother and was determined to stay awake till Troy came home. She missed him by half an hour. Because when he came in she was asleep on the sofa. And her boyfriend carried her to bed.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**Adventures of the heart**

**Check out my profile page for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 8**

Aaron was livid, livid. How dare that bastard, that back stabbing bastard knocked up his little sister!

"I'd like to see Chef Bolton," he said to the Maitre d'.

"Does he know you're coming?" asked the Maitre d'.

"No tell him it's Aaron Montez ... he'll know why I'm here," said Aaron.

"Bolton, there's an Aaron Montez here to see you," said the Maitre d'.

"Matt, I'm busy tell Aaron I know why he's here but I have a really busy service. Tell him I'll see him at my apartment later," said Troy in a rushed tone.

Minutes later, the Maitre d' was back in the kitchen.

"He's refusing to go until he speaks to you," sighed the Maitre d'.

"Send him to my office, I'll see him in two minutes," said Troy.

As the Maitre d' walked out of the kitchen Troy turned to his sous chef.

"Dan you've got the run of the kitchen while I'm out, I have a feeling this is going to be an unpleasant meeting," sighed Troy.

"Yes Chef," said Dan.

"BOLTON!" shouted Aaron.

"Can we take this into my office?" asked Troy with a sigh.

"You knocked up my sister!" shouted Aaron.

"Aaron office, or I'll have you thrown out," said Troy.

As they worked. the other chef's minds were in a whir. This was Aaron Montez, Gabriella's brother. Troy and Gabriella. No wonder she got a job.

Aaron stomped into the office and minutes later Troy followed him.

"You knocked up Gabriella," hissed Aaron.

"Maria told you," sighed Troy slumping into his desk chair.

"Yeah she did," said Aaron.

"Did she tell we didn't know we were pregnant until we lost the baby?" asked Troy.

"Yeah but you still knocked her up," said Aaron.

"Aaron that's not the point I love her and she loves me. I know you want to protect her and you feel that you have to since your father left but you need to let her breathe. That's why she moved out - you were suffocating her," explained Troy.

Aaron slumped into the chair across from Troy.

"You think she'll ever come back?" asked Aaron.

"No but I think she'll forgive you for ignoring her," said Troy.

"I've been an idiot," sighed Aaron.

"Yeah," said Troy.

"Hey you're the one shacking up with my sister," laughed Aaron.

"So we're good man?" asked Troy.

Aaron stood up and held out his hand. "Yeah we're good," he smiled.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**Adventures of the heart**

**Check out my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 9**

A resounding knock sounded through the apartment - it was the end of Gabriella's 6 weeks off. She heaved herself off the sofa and opened the door.

"Aaron," she said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologize for the way I've treated you and Troy the past year," he said.

"Carry on," said Gabriella, crossing her arms.

"I was a jerk and I should have trusted Troy with you rather than assume he was just trying to sleep with you and leave you. I really am sorry," he apologized.

"You need to apologize to Troy," said Gabriella.

"Already done that. I may have gone to shout at him for getting you pregnant but then I apologized," said Aaron.

"I'm not pregnant," said Gabriella, turning to go sit on the couch.

"I know, Troy told me," said Aaron, as he shut the door and sat next to her.

"Mum didn't?" asked Gabriella.

"She said you were pregnant but she never said you'd lost it," said Aaron.

"I was only a couple of weeks …. I wasn't even aware," whispered Gabriella.

Aaron pulled her into a hug.

"I really want a baby with Troy," cried Gabriella.

"You will. You two will make great parents," smiled Aaron.

When Troy came home, he found the siblings snuggled up, talking and watching TV. Smiling, he joined them.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	10. Chapter 10

**Adventures of the heart**

**Check out my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 10**

Two years on from the miscarriage and Troy and Gabriella were happy - they had moved on but, kept a place in their hearts for their unknown baby.

Troy's restaurant business was booming - he actually had one opening in New York City, but it was going to be managed by his sous chef while Troy trained someone new down in Albuquerque.

Gabriella was no longer a Montez - she was a Bolton. However, she worked days in a small bistro that Troy had opened and she ran. So during the day, Troy looked after Bethany Rose, and in the evening, Gabriella did. Who's Bethany Rose? Their daughter - a year after the unfortunate miscarriage, they were blessed with another baby, one they knew about and Gabriella carried her full term.

They lived in a beautiful white two storey house in a lovely estate, just outside of the busy area of Albuquerque.

They were together, they were married, they had a gorgeous daughter and they were happy.

The End

Review Please


End file.
